


Soon

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: A wedding is taking place the next day and Ginny makes one last  desperate attempt to talk some sense into Harry, who is just trying to do the  right thing.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A/N: This fic was originally published at Checkmated under my username **jenliz**  


* * *

Soon

It was madness. She absolutely knew better, really she did. He probably wasn’t even home yet. Glancing at the clock she saw it was a little bit after one in the morning. How long did bachelor parties usually last anyway? She was clueless. Ginny tried once more to push certain thoughts from her mind but they remained firm, nonetheless. She kicked at the covers restlessly, her bare legs tangling in the thin blankets, pushing them all the way off. A thin shaft of moonlight streamed through the window, softly illuminating the familiar furnishings of her bedroom. Everything was quiet and still.

She sat up with a frustrated sigh. She would be getting no sleep at all this night unless she did something to ease the tortuously tight ache inside her. She slid quietly from the bed, not bothering to throw on a robe over her long t-shirt. Her bare feet made no sound as she crossed the room and stepped into the landing. She had made it almost to the end when a soft whisper reached her.

“Gin, what are you doing?”

Ginny turned to find Hermione standing in the doorway of her own bedroom. She sent her friend an apologetic look.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Yes, but no matter. You know how I’m a light sleeper. The question is, what are you doing up at this time?”

“I can’t do it, Hermione. The thought of not trying once more to talk him out of this...I have to. I know I said I wouldn’t, but I’ve come to realize I have no shame apparently. I’m desperate. I have to see him.”

She heard Hermione sigh. There was a long silence, and then she asked softly, “Ginny, are you sure?”

“No, but I‘m going.”

“Well....give him my love then.”

“I will. Let‘s just hope he accepts mine as well.”

She made her way to the kitchen where she’d left her wand earlier. Apparating was something she adored about being a witch. After a quickly murmured spell, she pictured where she wanted to go then disappeared. 

~~*~~

Harry flipped over and punched at his pillow once more. He should be dead asleep by now, especially considering the amount of fire whiskey he’d consumed tonight. His mates had been practically pouring it down his throat all night. A bachelor party was certainly a cause for celebration, but he probably could have done without the last three or four rounds of drinks. He’d need a clear head for the ceremony. He sighed and his thoughts once more turned to the coming day. The weather was supposed to be right lovely, which was good. He supposed every girl hoped for sunshine on her wedding day. He knew that his bride-to-be did. He tried to picture her, serious and reverent, walking slowly towards him, towards their shared future. But instead his mind settled on a different image. 

Ginny: with her auburn hair flowing loosely down around her shoulders, her lips soft and sweet, and her skin smelling of peaches. He groaned, trying to force the sight from his mind. But it was no use. He was instantly hard. Would there ever come a time when the thought of her didn’t make him hard? He was beginning to doubt it. Harry groaned once more in frustration, the frustration of a man denied the one thing he longed for. It had been his choice of course, but still. He couldn’t help thinking **_what if._** _..?_ Just what if he had-

_Pop_! He sat up in bed, his eyes widening at the figure that appeared before him. He hastily swiped his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Oh Merlin’s beard, give him strength.

“Ginny! What the devil are you doing here? I already told you-”

“I know what you told me, Harry,” Ginny cut him off, making her way to the bed on which he sat. She stood before him. “I just wanted to... let you think about what you’ll be missing out on. That’s all.” 

He sat back against the headboard, eyeing her warily.

“I don’t know what you’re up to Ginny Weasley, but it won’t work. I’ve made a promise and I intend to keep it. And why aren’t you in bed anyway? It’s late.”

“Why does it matter if I’m in bed or not? **_I’m_** not the one getting married tomorrow, am I? I don’t need my beauty sleep.”

Harry remained silent, but he couldn’t agree more. She looked delicious to him. Her hair was loose like he loved it and all she was wearing was an oversized pink t-shirt. 

“Besides, I fully intend on going to bed. Your bed.”

She placed a knee on his mattress and slowly crawled her way across the blankets until she was on her knees before him and their faces were just inches apart. Harry’s heart was beating so fast he thought it might leap from his chest. He was apparently unable to move. God, she smelled fantastic: peaches and woman and just the essence of Ginny. He was rock hard. Again. And he was also caught. On one hand, this was exactly what he wanted, had wanted for so bloody long. But on the other hand he **_had_** made a promise, one that most certainly did **_not_** involve making love to Ginny Weasley tonight. 

“Gin...please,” his voice was hoarse, pleading.

“Please what, Harry?” she whispered, her breath warm against his lips.

“Please don’t do this. Don’t try to change my mind. I’ll see it through to the end, Ginny. I will. **_This,_** ” he gestured to the two of them “cannot happen.”

“But I want it to. More than anything, I want you to make love to me tonight. Right now.”

“You’re not playing fair, Gin. We’ve been over this too many times. I’m trying to do the right thing and you come prancing in here practically naked and on the night before-”

“Shhh Harry, you’re going to wake Ron. He **_is_** only down the hall, you know.” 

“Maybe I should wake him, maybe he’d like to see what his baby sister is up to tonight,” his eyes narrowed at her.

“Are you threatening me, Harry Potter?”

“Will threats make you abandon this plan?”

“No,” she looked at him defiantly.

“Ginny, I mean it. You have to go.”

“Harry, I love you.”

His breath hitched in his chest. Of all the things she could say that would sway his decision that was on the top of the list. And she knew it. He clenched his teeth, willing himself to stand firm.

“Gin, I’m going to ask you one more time. If you do love me, you’ll go. Because if you don’t I’ll be forced to break my promise. I’ll be forced to go back on my word. And I don’t want to do that.”

“You know what I don’t want? I don’t want to be alone anymore,” she said softly just before her lips touched his.

And he was lost. It was just that simple. Her kiss was warm and sweet and she tasted so fucking good to him. He opened his mouth, whether to protest or to receive her probing tongue he wasn’t sure, but in the end it didn’t matter very much. She was kissing him and he was kissing her and it was excruciatingly good, better than good, as it had always been between them. All thoughts of honor and promises and doing the right thing fled from his mind. Her hands slid up and down his neck and shoulders, molding over the smooth muscles and warm skin. She smiled at the feel of his heart thudding rapidly under her palm. He lifted his lips from her.

“Damn, Ginny. You make me want so many things. This isn‘t-”

“But it is, Harry. I‘m sick to death of fighting it. We‘ve fought it for what seems like forever.”

“Hardly forever, Gin, he said with a wry smile.

“Hush. Just let me love you,” she pushed him down and straddled his hips, her t-shirt riding dangerously high upon her thighs. His hands automatically went to her waist and gripped her lightly, feeling her delicate ribs beneath his fingers as she arched her back a bit, her breasts jutting out. He sighed in defeat and she leaned down to press her mouth to his once more. 

She loved his lips, loved the way he kissed her, always giving her just what she needed. It had been too long since she had last tasted them. 

Their tongues entwined lazily and once more Harry marveled at the fact that she was really, actually here. She loved him and she was here. His touch grew possessive and she responded in kind. Their kisses quickly turned wild and frantic and full of blistering, desperate need. His hands tangled in her hair and he flipped them over until she was beneath him and he was wedged tightly between her thighs. 

She wasn’t sure how it happened but suddenly her shirt and knickers were gone and so were his pyjama bottoms and there was the most delicious friction of bare skin on bare skin. She felt the heat of his desire against her mound and couldn’t resist grinding slowly against it. 

He sucked in a breath and rubbed himself against her slick opening, teasing her. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, hot and wet and doing the most amazing things to her. He suckled her bare nipples, nipped at her throat, licked along her collarbone.

Ginny loved every single second of it. She loved this man, would always love him. She was damn tired of him being noble. She wanted him inside her, needed it more than the air in her lungs.

“Please Harry, it has to be now,” she whispered against his shoulder. “I’m aching for you and if you don’t hurry up I’ll certainly go up in flames.”

“Wait Ginny, did you-”

“Yes, yes before I came here. It’s safe.”

He nudged against her and she urged him on with whispered encouragement. Harry sank into her in one smooth stroke and Ginny sighed in bliss, loving the feel of him buried deep inside her.

“Ahhhh, Christ Gin, you feel so fucking brilliant. It’s been too long since I’ve had you like this,” he murmured against her neck. His breath was hot on her sensitive skin and she shivered. Her legs wrapped about his lean hips and she lifted herself, bringing him deeper.

“Show me how much you‘ve missed me,” she whispered huskily.

He slid almost all the way out of her before slamming back in again…and again and again. She surrounded him completely and he’d never felt anything so amazing. Ginny breathed his name over and over and it was the most erotic sound in his universe. How had he ever thought he could survive without her, without this?

Ginny was breathless with the sensations that were crashing through her. With every thrust she felt herself coiling tighter and tighter inside. Harry was an amazingly sensual lover. He was rubbing deliciously against her clit and the friction was fast becoming almost unbearable. She felt her onrushing orgasm and clutched him tighter.

“Harder, Harry…” she gasped, her lips against his shoulder.

Harry could feel her limbs begin to quake. He dropped his head and pulled one of her swaying nipples into his mouth, sucking hard as he plunged into her again and again. He was so close to letting go but was determined to push her over the edge first.

“That’s it, love,” he urged hotly. “I know how close you are, so just let go. I want to watch you come.”

His words overwhelmed her. Ginny felt the tremors start deep within and then all of a sudden she was soaring. She screamed his name and he quickly muffled it with his mouth, absorbing her cries. Harry growled in satisfaction and thrust hard twice more before shattering hotly within her. 

He collapsed atop her and Ginny automatically cradled his head against her breasts. They were both breathing hard from their release. After a minute Harry lifted his head to gaze at her. She had to smile. His hair was sweaty, his glasses were slightly askew and God how she loved him. He spoke softly.

“That was amazing, Ginny.”

“Yes, it was. It always is, love.”

He rolled off of her and she quickly cast a cleansing spell on them both before he hauled her up against his side and she pressed her cheek to his chest. This was her favorite place in the world, where she always wanted to be. His fingers idly sifted through her hair and she sighed with contentment.

“Harry?”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry I made you break your promise. Well, I‘m not actually sorry, but-”

“It’s okay, love. Having you here with me is the only thing that matters now. I suppose it wouldn’t have worked out anyway.”

Ginny smiled softly.

“These last weeks have been hell for me,” she admitted.

“Me, too. I have wanted you every single minute of every day. I don’t know how I thought I could ever be without you, Gin.”

“You’ll never have to find out love,” She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. No more words were needed and they slept.

~~*~~

Bright morning sunlight awoke Harry. His eyes opened blearily and the first thing he saw was a slender hand resting on the pillow next to him. His gaze traveled from the hand, up the arm, and then he encountered Ginny’s gaze. She smiled.

“Good morning.”

“Mmm and what a brilliant morning it is,” he replied, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck. She giggled.

“We should get up.”

“Oh I **_am_** up, love. Shall I demonstrate?”

“We don’t have time, Harry.”

“I’ll be quick, I promise,” he grinned wickedly.

Ginny reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling the roughness of his beard stubble against her palm. The sunlight streaming through the window glinted off of the ring on her left hand. It was a gorgeous ring, the gold band delicately engraved with ancient words of love and sporting a heart shaped amethyst embedded in the center. Harry said it represented his heart and she had promised to treasure it always and never take it for granted. She had not taken the ring off since he had slipped it on her finger two weeks ago. Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand.

“I guess it was unrealistic wasn’t it?” he asked sheepishly.

“What, promising to keep your hands off of me until our wedding night? Yeah, just a bit,” she laughed.

“I really wanted to, Gin. I wanted our wedding night to be like our first time together.”

Ginny smiled gently.

“Darling, our first time together was almost four years ago.”

“I know. But I wanted to recreate the tension and the build-up. Don’t you remember how incredible it was after the waiting was finally over?”

“Of course I do, love. It was incredibly special. But we’re different people now. I’ve grown used to loving you whenever I want, whenever I need to and it’s made me greedy. I don’t like being away from you,” she cuddled closer to him, wrapping her arms about his neck. “Oh, and Hermione sends her love, by the way.”

“Oh, does she?” Harry laughed.

“Yes. I suspect she’s really wanting to say ‘I told you so’ but she’s holding back. When I first told her of your plan, the first thing she said was ‘it’ll never last.’” 

“Did she try to talk you out of coming here?”

“Not really. Even though I told you I’d not try something like this, I think she suspected I would,” Ginny giggled. “She knows me.”

They lay there in peaceful silence and a minute later the door opened and Ron poked his head in.

“Harry I- bloody hell! Ginny, cover yourself!” Ron clapped a hand over his eyes before continuing. “I’ll be expecting payment, Potter. Anyway, we’ve got less than two hours until the ceremony so if you two would kindly tear yourselves away from each other?” Ron fumbled blindly for the knob and pulled the door shut.

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly.

“Payment? What does he mean?”

“Ron bet me a bottle of the finest fire whiskey that I’d never last until the wedding,” Harry answered with a sheepish smile.

She laughed and kissed him one more time before getting dressed and Disapparating back to her and Hermione‘s flat.

~~*~~

“You look lovely! Just as a bride should,” Ginny said with a teary smile, taking in the slender brunette who was clad in an ivory silk gown.

“Thank you, Ginny. And just think, before you know it, it will be you preparing for your own wedding.”

“Cannot come soon enough for me,” Ginny declared.

“So I’m guessing you two came to an understanding last night?”

“You could say that.” This was said with a slight blush and a smile of remembrance. “Now, let’s not keep my brother waiting, eh?”

Hermione beamed, her bouquet of lilies clutched in her hands. It was almost time. She looked around the room - Ginny’s old room at the Burrow.

“Ginny? I remember so many wonderful times spent here with your family and I’m so very glad we will be sisters in truth from now on. I’ve always thought of you as one anyway.”

“I have too, Hermione. I could not be happier for you and Ron. Now, shall we?”

Hermione nodded and together they made their way downstairs to where both of their destinies lay. Harry, as best man, was standing tall and proud next to Ron who had eyes only for his bride. As Ginny stood and listened to the blessing that would join Ron and Hermione together for the rest of their lives, she felt Harry’s gaze upon her. Looking at him, she felt her heart swell with so much happiness. He winked at her and mouthed the word “soon”. She smiled. Soon indeed. Soon her path would be forever linked with his; soon she would wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep in his arms every night. Soon she would call The Boy Who Lived by a different name: Husband.

The End.


End file.
